empyrionfandomcom-20200222-history
Getting Started
Getting Started Saved by your escape pod... you are still alive. But, for how much longer? Thankfully, 'BEAST' Engineering And Survival Training kicks in and your mind begins to make sense of your surroundings and the makings of a plan takes shape.a Your escape pod is equipped with minimal supplies and will not last long. * OXYGEN: Absolutely VITAL. Without it, you die. Nothing less. Your pods inventory has a limited supply of oxygen tanks. Fortunately, your pod has been equipped with a small oxygen station and 5 bottles of oxygen. Great as an immediate life station but, you will need to locate and deploy a more permanent generator, preferably in WATER to obtain the maximum oxygen levels for harvesting. * FOOD: The most basic of survival requirements. Fortunately, Omicron sees you surrounded by desert flora and fauna capable of sustaining you, IF you know which plants to look for. Further, the indigenous animal life may supply you with much needed protein in the shape of meat. Initially, you can eat meat in its raw state however, be wary of this as illness may take hold if you do. * HEALTH: Injuries, such as falling, poisoning, being bitten, getting shot... There are many ways one can get hurt in these strange lands and so, keeping yourself in tip top condition will always be a challenge. Using the basic medi kits can help keep you nice and healthy in the short term but, you will need to fabricate additional medicinal aids to keep you that way. Your first steps: Everything needs energy. Not just yourself but also your escape pod. By mining and refining naturally occurring Promethium Ore not far from your starting location you can secure enough energy to keep your systems going... at least for a time. * Start by gathering your FUEL PACKS from the escape pods cargo containers. * Use the FUEL PACKS to power the escape pods power generator. * Once you place the fuel packs into the fuel tank, you will then need to power UP the escape pod, to do this, first, locate, then enter the Cockpit. Then, once your are inside the cockpit, press 'Y' to activate main power. Unfortunately, the escape pod is just that, a one way ticket to safety. It is not possible to repair the escape pod least, not immediately and so, consider the pod as an emergency shelter to keep you alive for the short term. Now your pod has power, you might want to think about the very air you breath and how to keep it topped up. Contained within the cargo containers are a few bottles of oxygen. Use the bottles of oxygen and store them in the pods oxygen tank. You can then resupply your oxygen reserves by standing next to the pods oxygen station outside the pod. Next up is FOOD. Your pod has enough emergency rations to keep you alive for a time but, in order to start creating your own food, you will need to consider hunting and gathering however, even with raw materials, there is no guarantee you won't wind up poisoned and so, in the long term, you will want to think about setting up an outpost. To create a BASE BA, first consider its location. When you have chosen your ideal location, you need to create the 'Base Start' block from the constructor building-blocks templates. You may also need to flatten the terrain with the 'filler tool' prior to placing the base start block (you'll notice a red cube and a message telling you to do so, if the terrain is not suitable to place the base start block). When you are done with the preparations, place the base start block and the first, formative blocks of your base will be automatically placed as well. At this point, you may note the base's CORE block. It is CRITICAL that you protect this block at all times as, once this core block is destroyed, the base is no longer YOURS. With your first base blocks down, you will next need to create additional building blocks and materials. To do this, you will need to access the pods other cargo containers and take out the various METAL INGOTS. Place these items into your escape pod constructor's inventory. Once done, you will note that you can now create items using your constructor. Iron ingots create metal plates, among other things. Metal plates allow you to build standard building blocks, ideal for constructing bases and ships alike. Create blocks and start building your base but, be careful to manage your resources VERY carefully at this early point. You will find that you will need multiple items that, themselves also require sub-items to be constructed. Resource management is critical at this stage. Priorities for building are: Small Generator BA + small fuel tank CV/BA. Once constructed, place these items upon your new base blocks. As before, place FUEL PACKS into your small fuel tank and then, While in proximity, press 'Y' to activate your base. Consider next creating a LARGE constructor CV/BA. This 'bigger brother' to your escape pod constructor will allow you to build more advanced and more critical items for your base. Additional items will require additional resources and so, mining various minerals and metals, as well as gathering or scavenging items are also required. From here, there is no set path on how to proceed. Each person is unique and has their own way of surviving however, you now have a good idea of how to get started within Empyrion Galactic Survival. Building your first Base (BA) Base (BA): * You can either build a planetary base or an orbital base * Minimum blocks needed to build functional (BA): Core, Small Generator, Small Fuel Tank, (Gravity Generator for orbital base) Note that by creating a new BA, the core and some hull blocks are already placed. Your Base must be supplied with Oxygen, Power, and other good stuff. It is your Home, and the place where you will return to after a hard day of mining (: Building your first Ground Vehicle (GV) Ground Vehicle (GV): * Minimum blocks needed to build functional (GV): Core, Thruster, Generator, RCS, Cockpit, Fuel Tank, Hover Engine * Hover Engine keeps (GV) “above the ground”. You can regulate the hover distance with C / Space * With Shift+Space you can activate a “turbo boost” to make a large jump (has to reload for a certain time) * Overall energy consumption of (GV) is very low compared to (SV) Note that by creating a new GV, the core and hover engine are already placed and do not need to be crafted. Your GV has a “flight direction” (indicated by arrow on Core) and some blocks (e.g. cockpit, weapons) are automatically aligned according to the flight direction. Your Ground Vehicle may help you to travel long distances very easily, for mining, or travelling, etc. Or just for fun (-: Building your first Small Vessel (SV) Small Vessel (SV): * Minimum blocks needed to build functional (SV): Core, Thruster, Generator, RCS, Cockpit, Fuel Tank * Downward-facing thrusters keep (SV) “in air” on planet (they have special electronic circuit to have this functionality). * Energy consumption is higher on planet than in space Note that by creating a new SV, the core and some hull blocks are already placed. Your SV has a “flight direction” (indicated by arrow on Core) and some blocks (e.g. cockpit, weapons) are automatically aligned according to the flight direction. The Small Vessel will help you discovering that the sky is not the limit! (; Building your first Capital Vessel (CV) Capital Vessel (CV): * Minimum blocks needed to build functional (CV): Core, Thruster, Generator, RCS, Cockpit, Fuel Tank, Gravity Generator Note that by creating a new CV, the core and some hull blocks are already placed. Your CV has a “flight direction” (indicated by arrow on Core) and some blocks (e.g. cockpit, weapons) are automatically aligned according to the flight direction. The Capital Vessel will help you to travel through the stars. It will be one of the most important aspects of Empyrion : Galactic Survival (: Category:Guides